Biochar is made from biomass (trees, agricultural waste, etc.) in an oxygen-deprived, high temperature environment. Quality biochar has high purity, absorptivity and cation exchange capacity which provide significant benefits to several large markets including agriculture, pollution remediation, odor sequestration, separation of gases, oil and gas clean up, and more.